Reconciliation
by Nixor123
Summary: Cornelius Fudge has had a rough couple of days. But this might be the roughest thing he had to do in the last seven years.


**AN: I do not own any of the characters except the OC**

 **So this is for round 4 of QLFC**

 **The theme this time is to write about wizarding families and I got the Fudges**

 **Optional prompts are:**

 **Color - silver**

 **Animal - cat**

 **Quote - The world tolerates conceit from those who are successful, but not from anybody else. – John Blake**

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was standing on the stoop of a house, trying to convince himself to ring the doorbell. It had been ages since he last spoke to his brother, but he knew that he had to in this situation.

Just a week ago, the Death Eaters had destroyed the Millennium Bridge in London. Laura, his brother's wife, was one of the victims. The Muggles blamed the collapse on terrorists or extremists, but Cornelius knew that his brother was smarter than that. And that's precisely why he owed him an explanation.

He thought of everything that had happened recently: the fiasco at the Ministry, the return of You-Know-Who, the deaths of dozens of Muggles and Wizards. All of it was his fault. If only he had listened to Dumbledore, he could have prevented all of this. Now, it was too late.

Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Cornelius rang the doorbell. "Coming!" he heard someone yell from inside. The door opened and he looked at a face he hadn't seen in over seven years.

Thomas Fudge was ten years younger than Cornelius. His thick brown hair was short and messy, his eyes green, and he—to Cornelius' surprise—had grown a beard.

Thomas looked at him, eyes wide. "Cornelius. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to visit and see how you are doing. Considering..." Cornelius paused awkwardly and took a breath. "Considering all that has happened with Laura."

Something flashed in Thomas' eyes. A visible pain could be read on his face. "Please, come in," he said tightly.

As Cornelius entered the house, he saw that the walls were covered with pictures showing various moments from his brother's life with Laura. He obviously enjoyed his life with her. That made what Cornelius was about to do so much harder. He noticed a white siberian cat sleeping in a basket. Hoping to break the tension, he said, "Your cat reminds me of ours when we were young."

"Oh, yes. Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Cornelius asked with a raised brow.

"Well, Laura thought it would suit him." Thomas said, almost apologetically.

Cornelius followed Thomas into the living room and sat in the armchair. He noticed a photo on the table. It was placed in a silver frame and showed Thomas, Laura, and their child. It was obviously placed there in remembrance of Laura. He looked at his brother who sat on the sofa opposite of him.

"I am sorry for your loss," Cornelius said, knowing that his words were not enough.

"Thank you. It's been hard."

"How is your child handling it?"

"Well, she's only one, so it's easier on her. But I fear she might start wondering where her mother has gone."

Cornelius sat in silence for a while. He feared this moment. He took a deep breath and looked Thomas in the eyes."I have something to tell you."

Thomas remained silent, so Cornelius continued. "It's my fault that Laura died."

Thomas looked at him. "How was it your fault?"

"I'm sure you've read in the papers that it was a terrorist attack that destroyed the Millennium Bridge."

"Cornelius, I know what it was. I might have left that life behind but even I recognise a magical attack when I see one."

"Right," Cornelius answered. His brother leaving the Magical Community was part of the reason they hadn't talked in so long. The other one was his choice of wife. Their parents were proud Purebloods and when they heard their son was going to marry a Muggle, they disowned him and renounced him as their son. At that time Cornelius, took their parents' side, and Thomas, out of anger, broke his wand and vowed to leave Magic behind. Now, seven years later, it was magic that was once again responsible for taking his family away.

"It was a magical attack, but it was my fault it happened."

"How?"

"Well, You-Know-Who has returned. He threatened that if I didn't resign as the Minister of Magic, there would be casualties. I refused, and he responded with destroying the Bridge, which ultimately killed your wife."

Thomas did not respond. He sat, simply looking at the floor. Cornelius was now even more nervous. It would have been easier if Thomas yelled at him, or cursed him, or anything other than just stayed silent.

"I am truly sorry. If only I resigned immediately, I could have prevented all of—"

"Oh shut up, Cornelius."

Cornelius looked at Thomas. "I am sorry. I know you must be angry at me—"

"Please, Cornelius", he was once again cut off. "It was not your fault, you idiot. It was the fault of whoever did that, and nobody else's."

"But I could have saved her if I only resigned immediately."

"Cornelius, do you remember what Father used to say? _The world tolerates conceit from those who are successful, but not from anybody else_. Now, from what I figured, you are no longer successful, so please don't think that you could have saved her if you listened to those demands."

Cornelius smiled grimly. Thomas was always the more intelligent one. He had ambition, but Thomas had the mind.

"Now tell me, if you listened to those demands, do you know that he wouldn't still attack the Muggles?"

"Well, no."

"Then it's not your fault. Cornelius, trust me, I do not blame you for anything."

Cornelius smiled. "Thank you. I see you're as rational as ever."

"Well, one of us has to be."

Cornelius looked to the floor. "I am sorry I took our parents' side all those years ago."

"It's all right. I know you only wanted the best for me."

Cornelius stared at him for a while before standing up. "Well, I'll be leaving now. It was… nice to talk to you again."

Thomas smiled. "Indeed, it was."

As Cornelius exited the house, he felt something. He didn't want this to be the only time he saw his brother for another seven years. He turned and looked at Thomas.

"Say, I know I haven't been the greatest older brother, but would you mind if I visited more often?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all. Besides, it would be good for Clara to know her uncle."

"Well, I'll be sure to drop by sometime, then," Cornelius said, and then Disapparated.

"Make sure you do," Thomas said to now empty street.

* * *

 **Here it is. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
